This invention relates generally to photo curation, and specifically to photo curation in a social networking environment. Photo curation is a time-consuming exercise. Users may take dozens or hundreds of photos from an event and determine which photos to include in an album or to show to other users in a social network. This determination is typically a painstaking manual process which requires significant effort on the user's part. Moreover, additional manual effort is typically used in a social networking system to determine which photos to show to which of the user's connections and to set access privileges for various connections or groups of connections.